A Warm Night Till 5
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: 5 goes out in a snow storm and 11 goes looking him. What happens when the two of them try to warm up on this night. A Short Story! 5XOC


11 looked outside.

The world was covered in white.

She wonder if the others saw this.

She made her way to down to the lower part of their home. She ran into 5.

"Ah!! Hey 11..."

They been running into each other lately.

5 show some side of his true feelings to her lately.

She notice it a few times.

She didn't understand what it meant, but, every time she saw him, she would jump and feel a smile across her face.

"5, did you see outside?!"

"Yes. It called snow."

'Snow?"

"Yeah, the twins read about it. It comes around Christmas."

This was new to 11.

She look at it again, it was pretty.

Why can't it be like this all the time.

"Well…I have to go out in the wasteland and find something for 2."

11 watch him leave into the white blanket.

11 came into a room filled with lights.

6 was drawing pictures and putting them on something green.

The twins help him out and placing them all over.

7 and 9 were hanging colors lights all over the room.

"Ah, 11. Perfect timing."

She saw 2 coming into the room.

2 had some colors lights with him as well.

"Let me help."

She help him carry the lights into the room.

"Thank you dear."

"So…is this Christmas?"

She ask the elderly stitch punk.

"Yes. Did 5 tell you?"

"Yeah, he was getting something for you?"

That right, he sent him out to look for something.

"He should be back by night fall."

2 pointed at the sky, it was getting a little darker.

"The humans call them snowstorm. He should be alright."

To keep her mind on something else, she help out with this Christmas.

8 and 1 help out as well.

When the finish, she notice 5 hasn't return yet.

She was worried sick.

The storm was coming in soon and there was no sign of 5 anywhere.

She wanted to go look for him.

She sneak out and went looking for her one eye friend.

She headed out, she grab her bag, getting what she might need.

She found his footprints in the snow.

She hope he was alright.

The wind was blowing harder now.

There was no signs of 5 anywhere.

"5!!"

She fall over something.

She saw 5 laying in the snow.

"5!!"

5 look half frozen, she help him up, she need to hide somewhere out of the storm.

She was lucky to find a pipe, she carry him inside of it.

She needed to start a fire fast.

5 was cold, she cover 5 in blanket to warm him up as much as she can.

She was bale to get a fire going.

"Please be okay…"

Holding him close to her, she realize something, 5 was holding something in his hand.

It was a bracelet.

Why would 5 go though all the trouble of making her something.

She could feel the warmth coming back into 5's body.

"5...?"

5 opened his eye to see 11.

Was he in heaven now or here with her.

"11..."

"He saw that they were caught in the storm.

He remember falling somewhere and losing himself into the darkness.

"Are you alright? You had me worry sick about you."

"I'm sorry 11, I was getting something for 2. I just…"

He saw her wearing his gift he made for her.

"11...I was going to give to you till…"

"It beautiful 5."

He smiled at her.

She was something else.

She was nothing like 7.

11 was just 11.

That what he like about her.

She cared about everyone, but she really cared for 5 the most of all.

"5...can I ask you something?"

"S-sure."

"I've notice something. You act really weird around me. Not the usually you, it something else."

5 was about to tell her he loved her.

The moment they kissed the first time, even if 11 didn't remember it.

It wouldn't be like last time, only she was awake and not dreaming.

"Well…it just-I had have this…feeling…to you. And…well….I just wanted to say….I love you."

11 could feel her gears jumping up and down.

5 told her his feelings to her.

She didn't know she become worried and came here.

She was glad she did.

"5...I feel the same."

The two were about to kiss, when they someone calling them.

"5!"

"11!"

They heard 7's and 9's voices.

They must came out looking for them.

They were a bit up set that they ruin their moment together.

When 9 and 7 finally found and brought them back home.

5 was still cold and still wrapped in the blanket 11 used to keep him warm.

"5, 11. Come look at this."

The young couple enter the room to find it covered in lights.

It was beautiful that they came back.

The twins hold something over their heads.

5 look at 9 and 2.

They told him it was okay.

The twins gave 11 an idea of what to do.

She understood now.

5 and 11 at each other again.

And kissed on their first Christmas together.

_**Me: A short story about 5 and my OC 11.**_

**_5:..._**

**_Me: 5?_**

**_7: I think he blushing._**

**_Me: Hey, this has nothing with the story of 11! 5, come on...oh...the kiss._**

**_7: Well...Lulu doesn't Own 9, 9 belong Shane Acker._**

**_Me: 11 mine! DON'T SAY ANYTHING WHAT NUMBER SHE IS!!!! _**

**_5: Well...no rude comments...only helpful ones...*fall over*_**


End file.
